


Project Danvers

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Sanvers - Fandom, Supergirl, supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ, LGBTQ Characters, Love, M/M, Multi, canon lgbtq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Lena Luthor is a wealthy well known activist and feminist. Kara danvers is a young small town country girl from Alabama that just wants to do something good with her life and her time. Kara sends Lena and email after hearing about the things she had done in her younger years, hoping that Lena would help her out.





	1. Chapter 1

I turn to my computer and click on the first email I see. I read the subject line that simply reads "project". The email was from a Kara Danvers , a name I had never heard before. For a moment I think about not even reading the email and tossing it into the trash bin, but instead I decided that maybe I was a bit intrigued to read the email from this mystery person I had never met before. I scroll down the email and look for key points. Kara danvers talked to me about animals and ways to better help in making the environments they live in safe. I chuckle to myself. In my younger days I had been an activist, feminist , and just an all around person stuck on the justice of many people and many things. I would do rally's and try to bring my community together. I even came up with a better way to sort recyclables and ended up becoming very rich and very well known. But that was years ago in the city of Baltimore, now I lived in New York City. 

"What's message Ms.Luthor?" I turn to face my butler john who I felt was more of a friend than someone that worked for me.  
"Oh someone young activist" I reply as I grab the coffee off the tray that he was holding out towards me.  
I look towards the computer one more time before plopping down on the couch.  
"Ms.luthor" john looks at me intently, I roll my eyes.  
"John you know you can call me Lena" I say as I take a sip out of my coffee. John pulls at his tux and chuckles to him self.  
"I am aware of that ...... Lena" he says placing the silver dry down on the table next to him.  
"Lena.... if I may suggest something ..... I think you should give the young lady a call" he comes and sits beside me on the couch.

John was one of those people that would argue with me about how I'd given up on my passions and how I was letting myself get lazy. I rolled my eyes and turned to face john.

"I'm not lazy okay" 

John just laughs at me and pats my thigh softly before standing up. 

"Lena .... just give it a try. Call the girl. Make the visit." He looks at me with concern in his eyes.  
"But it's Alabama john" I was whining now.  
John only waved me off and picked up his silver tray.

"Call her Luthor" he leaves the room and says nothing else.

I get up and go back over to the computer and press reply.

I asked the young women for a contact number so that we could have a discussion on the phone before I just up and ran down there, for a project she might not even be serious about.   
Immediately I get a response. The young lady gives me a number explaining that it's her cell and that it's the only way to contact her. I put the number in my own personal cell phone and hesitate to press the call button.

"Do it already" john yells from down the hall 

I listen and press the call button and put the phone to my ear. It rings twice and then a girl says hello. Her accent is deep and very southern and it takes me by shock for a moment.

"Um yes hello... is this Ms.danvers?"  
"The one and only . I guess I'm talking to the great ole Ms.Luthor" 

Her accent continues to ring in my ears. I sigh lightly hoping I can be of help to this girl.

"Yes. About your project, I was thi-"

"Oh geez Ms.Luthor , you never talk business over the phone , now ya know that much don't ya?" 

I let myself laugh , she was right. Business that was made over the phone never truly worked out. You have to meet a person to know if they are worth doing business with.

"Fair enough Ms.danvers, text me your address. I'll be getting the fastest flight to Alabama on the morning"

"See ya then Ms.Luthor" 

The phone disconnects and I place it back on my desk. Within minutes Kara sends me her address and I save the number in my phone as 'project danvers'. I call for john and he comes just as quickly as I called him.

"Yes Lena?"  
"I need you to book me a flight to Alabama. Maybe at like 9. I'd like to not wake up too early" 

John nods and leaves the room. I close my lap top. I wasn't sure if I had made the correct choice in going to meet this girl and help her with her project , but it felt like a good choice, and truly that's all that mattered to me.


	2. Good ole country

I had choose get on a public airplane and not fly on my normal private jet in fear that I'd seem too rich to Ms.Danvers and intimidate her. But thinking about the stuff I had on truly I was probably still looking like a wealthy women who hates everyone. I smoothed down the fur on my faux fur coat and sighed. Maybe the rich life was getting to me. Maybe I didn't know how to be normal enough for a country business meeting with a young lady whose enthusiasm could be heard in her voice.   
I looked around the full airport clustered with people of many shapes , and sizes. For a minute I was taken back by how many people brushed past me , pushing and shoving and not even bothering to say sorry.

"Hi ma'am" the country twang hit me in my face and forced me to squint my eyes against an impending headache. I put a smile on my face and pick my head up to greet the person who was politely trying to talk to me. As I look up I catch a glimpse of Ms.Danvers and am completely surprised.

"that's not a real fur coat is it?" Ms.danvers asks as she holds out her hand for my bags. I shake my head no still clearly in shock.

"Good." Ms.Danvers smiles and pulls the handle of my suitcase up. 

"Oh gee wiz I forgot to introduce my sister. Where are my manors!!!" She turns to a women in all black who tosses me a soft smile.

"this is my sister Alex" she says patting the older women on her back rather hard.

"And you are the amazing Ms.Luthor" Alex reaches her hand out to me and waits for me to shake it.  
"Oh no, by all means call me Lena" I shake Alex's hand and she smiles.

"Lena! I love it. Sounds just like a city girl name. Well Lena , call me Kara and her Alex" Kara begins to pull the suit case down the long walk way.

"If you don't mind me asking where is my driver?" I was having trouble keeping up with the step country girls and Alex had noticed and started to walk rather slowly so that I wouldn't be left behind.

"Oh pshhh" Kara waved her free hand in the air as if I've just said the lost absurd thing in the world. "I told him to stay at home. And that me and my sister would pick you up"

I found that notion strange but I said nothing about it. 

"Thanks I guess" i say trying my hardest not to sound like I was ungrateful. 

Kara lifts my bag into the trunk with careful ease and then goes to the passenger side and opens up the door for Alex and then me. I got into the car and stripped from my faux fur coat. It was warmer here than I thought it would be. I carefully fold the faux fur coat up and place it on my lap. Kara looks at me and smiles. 

"Nice dress Lena" she winks at me and my heart stops. Was this young lady flirting with me or was I just losing my natural born mind?

"T-thanks" I say trying not stutter to bad.

We get onto the highway and drive for what to me seems like hours on end. We finally stop and pull up to a huge farm. I look out the window puzzled. A young lady stands infront of the only house on the lady and waves at us. She has a cow girl hat on, a plaid button up that's tucked into her kaki pants , and a cow girl hat that protects her eyes from the suns hearty glow.   
Kara pulls up to the house quickly and it seems like Alex doesn't even wait for her to come to a complete stop before jumping out the car and hugging the young women who had been waving at us.

"Well golly danvers , it's about time you two got back" 

I get out the car and hold my fur coat close to my chest. Kara sighs and grabs it from me. 

"This is Maggie , she's Alex's girlfriend" Kara says this causally and Maggie only smiles at me softly.

Kara goes to the trunk and gets my suit case out. I try to take it from her but she shakes her head and swats at my out held hand.

"Don't be a silly goose." She giggled at her own words. "I've got it. Now come on we have more people for you to meet missy" 

She doesn't even bother to let the hand out and roll the suitcase, she just carries it in one arm holding it off the ground and walking with ease. The girl was definitely strong, if she was nothing else.

Kara leads me into the house and immediately I am greet by 4 men. After shaking hands and being smothered with hugs by these new people , I figured out the names of these people. James , hank , Winn , and mon el. James and Winn were friends of Kara's that she had met in her teenage years , and mon el was a friend that she called her brother. Hank the nicest out of the four was a man she very intensely viewed as her father figure. After learning about these 4 men I was quickly rushed into the kitchen and greeted by an older women who was cooking dinner for the night. Kara quickly tells me that the older lady standing infront of the hot stove was Kara's mom. 

After meeting everyone Kara takes my bags up stairs and shows me my room. She sits my bags on the floor and plops down onto the bed that was gonna be mine for the next week.   
"Come and sit" she says as she pats the spot on the bed next to her.  
Reluctantly I go and sit besides her. She sighs loudly and smiles at me.

"Thank you for coming" she says this softly as if the notion of her speaking on me being here would make me wanna leave and never come back. I giggle with out meaning too.  
"No problem Kara"

She looks at me and tosses me another one of her casual smiles.   
"You are really beautifully" she says this quickly and my face flushed pink.

She stands up and goes to the door. 

"Like breathtakingly beautiful" she shrugs and walks out the door. I remain seated on the bed trying to figure out what kind of games this young women was playing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh some stuff is happening already! Comment guys


	3. Project talk

The morning sun shined into windows that I didn't remember opening. And a loud bird seemed to chirp , as if it was just telling everyone that the day had begun and if we didn't react quickly we would miss it. I roll over and groan. Thinking the bird was some strange country alarm clock , I smack my hand onto the wooden dresser besides the bed only to connect my hand with more wood.  
"Five more minutes .... just ...." I mumbled a fee jumbled words and then closed my eyes allowing my hand to simply hang off the edge of the bed, my back turnt away from the open windows and bright sun. I just needed to sleep.

"Oh silly! Get up! It's morning! Didn't ya hear the bird chirping?" Kara stands at the foot of the bed with her arms crossed and a smile plastered across her face. I grunt loudly and sit up. I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror and almost scream. My hair was a mess , and I didn't have any make up on. I looked tragic to say the least.  
Kara frowns seeming to notice my newly found disgust with my appearance.

"You look great. Spectacular infact" she turns towards the biggest dresser in the room, and points towards a stack of clothes laying on the dresser.  
"These are for you. I know you have clothes but this is the country and as cute as you are I'm your city dresses and heels I think you'd feel more comfortable in some of these good ole country clothes...... courtesy of Alex" 

Kara picks the clothes up and shoves them towards me. I take them and hold them up to my chest in fear that if I refused the offer to wear these clothes that she'd think I was rude. Kara smiles at me and leaves the room telling me that after I get dressed everyone was gonna be down stairs waiting to eat breakfast. After she leaves I get out of the bed still holding onto the clothes and walk down the long hallway to the bathroom. I open the bathroom door and roll my eyes. I wasn't sure what I had expected but it definitely wasn't my super exclusive and well done bathroom. There was a rug on the ground that said "home" and a few pictures on the wall of pigs and cows and a fairly scary soap rack shaped like a chicken. I sighed and tried to remember that this was a life that some people happily lived. I turned on the shower and put it all the way to hot. The most interesting thing about my life was probably that even though I had money , and I was well known I was incredibly lonely and depressed. Infact most of the time I was so numb that I had recently began to believe that I no longer can feel things. And that's where the extremely hot showers come in. I just needed to feel something, anything. Even if that thing was simply just hot water against my bare skin. I slip out of my silk night clothes and step into the shower. The hot water hits my back first and I close my eyes and clinch my jaw in pain. I opened my eyes and smiled to myself. It hurt like hell but I could feel and that was good. I reach for the soap and suddenly the door flies open.

"I was walking by and I heard you... are you okay?" Kara comes in and clothes the door behind her. She places a pair of boots on the ground near the toilet. I pull the curtain back and stare at the boots on the floor.

"Oh" Kara follows the direction of my eyes "for you. I'm not sure what size shoe you are but you seem like you can fit these"

I smile at Kara totally forgetting that I'm naked, and she smiles back at me clearly not worrying about me being naked. It was casual and like we were some old married couple simply having a conversation in a bathroom.

"I'm fine" I quickly remembered her concern for me as I close my eyes and allow the hot water to hit me in my face.  
I can't see her but I can tell that she is smiling and nodding her head.

"Well don't forget about breakfast! We can talk business then too" 

I hear the door close, and I go back to washing. After I finished I turned the shower off and stepped onto the "home" rug and grab the towel that Kara had neatly laid out for me. I dried off and put on the clothes that Kara had probably forced Alex into giving me. I sit on the floor and put my socks on, and then slip the boots on. They fit. She was right. I stand up infront of the bathrooms mirror and put my hair into a pony tail. There was no need to do it up and curl it like I would have done back at home, this was a farm after all.   
I leave the bathroom and head down stairs quickly running into James on my way down. James throws his arms around me casually.

"Lena! How are you enjoying your stay at the danvers house?" He laughs and pulls me closer to him.  
"It's great. I'm enjoying it very much"

I didn't feel uncomfortable or out of place so I allowed James hand to stay placed around my shoulder, and I connected my arm around his waist. And just like that is exactly how we entered the kitchen. Everyone is sitting around a huge table talking and laughing and as soon as james let's go of me and takes his seat next to hank I start to feel completely out of place. For a moment I just stand there. I was completely frozen. I'd never had family dinners or heck breakfast with the family for that matter. My mom wasn't very into the family scene and getting to know her children wasn't really on her list of things to do ether.   
Kara seems to see me standing rather uncomfortably just staring at the scene. She comes and stands behind me and snakes her arms around my waist. She puts her head on my shoulder. 

"Welcome to the danvers family , Ms Lena Luthor" she whispers this in my ear and then let's go of my waist only to grab my arm and lead me to the seat right next to her and Alex.

Before I know it a plate is being tossed at me and Kara's mom is piling boat loads of breakfast food onto my plate. Kara is already getting her grub on , eating as if she's never ate before in her life. Alex smacks her lightly on the arm and gives her a quick glare. Clearly that was a sign for her to slow down and Kara let her fork fall onto the plate rather quickly.

"Okay so business" I say not even bothering to start eating.  
"Right" Kara wipes her moth with a napkin "business"

I look intently at Kara and expect her to explain that she needs to leave the room to gather her papers or possibly get a lap top where she keeps her notes, instead she just starts talking occasionally showing me things on her smart phone that she agrees with.

"I just want to save animals.... and the animals I can't save I want to make their last living environments better" she says clearly ending her pitch on the project.

I laugh loudly and everyone stops eating just to turn and look at me.

"Well Kara.... I think it's a great idea"

Kara jumps up from her seat and leans down to hug me tightly.

"I'm glad you like it!!!" She's screaming and jumping and even Alex is smiling like an idiot. 

"Well , let's get to work. What do ya say?" I stand up and look at Kara waiting for her response. 

She doesn't say a word instead she just wraps her arms around my neck and squeezes me tight before planting a soft kiss on my cheek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment guys !!


	4. Life is crazy ,like that

Kara helps me mount my self on top of one of their horses , and then climbs onto her own horse. She proclaimed that riding on horses will help us think about the project better. Well , clearly I wasn't much of a horse rider , infact this was my first time ever riding a horse so I was extremely skeptical. I held on tight and tried my best not to move too much. Kara looks over at me and chuckles.

"Lena , he won't try and knock you off....... he isn't a bull okay" Kara smiles at me not realizing she made me feel silly.

Kara stops her horse and jumps off seeing that my face expression hasn't changed.

"Maybe you'd like to walk?" She asks as she holds her hands out toward me.  
I nod and grab her hands quickly and allow her to help me off the the horse. She wraps her arms around my shoulder and starts to walk , turning around to make sure the horses were trotting along behind us.

"So maybe we can start a website , and get profits from that" Kara suggest while staring straight ahead her arm still around my shoulder.  
"That's a good idea. But here me out a website alone want save animals. We should go as far as to give animals with out a home one. Instead of just asking for money we can give people animals that need homes and that's how we will make our profit" 

I stop for a minute and think.

"Also we can use your moms farm to make things that can be feed to animals that are going to be killed to make things like bacon and such. Like you said you can't save them all but you can make their living environment better and we all know that what they feed those animals is total slop" I turn to Kara and look for a facial expression.

Her face is bland and she just stares blankly at me for a few seconds. 

"You are extremely smart, and I just find that so captivating" she smiles at me and puts her hand on my cheek.  
My face flushes pink and I can't help but smile like an idiot.  
"Thank you Kara" I say this as if her compliment meant nothing to me at all. 

Kara rubs her thumbs on cheek and stares me right into my eyes. At that moment I realize that this young women was breath taking and extremely beautiful. Her brown eyes seemed to glow and her skin seemed very soft. I reached my hands out and touched the tip of her nose with my thumb. Kara giggles and pulls me closer to her.  
I laughed to myself in my head. I was beginning to like a country girl , who had a heart of gold. Who would have thought.

"I told you we needed to meet in person" she says softly before she gets rid of the space in between is and plants a rather soft kiss onto my lips.

The world seems to melt a way and I forget how to breath. Her hands are both pressed to my face and her kiss turns from soft to deep and passionate , her tongue exploring every single corner of my mouth like a hungry ambitious pirate on the sea searching for the great and hearty treasure. My hands were holding onto her back tightly not wanting the space between us to recreate itself too quickly. After about 2 minutes Kara leans back and looks at me.

"Well... that was something" she says with a short laugh.  
I nod in agreement but say nothing.  
Kara places her head on my shoulder and I just hug her. The sun is shining down on us and I begin to think about how insanely crazy life was. How you could be sitting in your home in New York being waited in hand and foot to you being in Alabama on a farm , having no one to wait on you. I thought about how life was actually an I'm going surprise. Kara sighs into my neck and I hold her tighter. I thought about how one minute you can be lonely and the next minute you could be kissing a beautiful girl and slowly falling inlove.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it took me forever to get to the whole love interest aspect of this story. But here we are lmfao about 3 chapters later. Enjoy babes


	5. The sleeping tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter so I'm very sorry. I just had the cute idea and wanted to get it out as soon as possible before I like fell asleep and forgot it!!  
> Anyways guys , please leave comments and stuff

I had made the mistake of yawning while out in the field and Kara simply picked me up and walked me to the nearest tree and sat down , keeping me in her lap. She says something about me laying down and I comply laying my head against her shoulder and closing my eyes. I was drained and not used to waking up early and eating breakfast with the family. I was a waked up at 12 in the afternoon kind of girl , so the constant waking up at 6am was making me feel a tad bit upset. My eyes must have been closed for 3 minutes before I fell fast asleep. I wake up to see mon el , Winn , Alex and Maggie standing above us literally hovering and giggling like little school girls. Winn has his head on mon el's shoulder and mon el has his arm wrapped around Winn. Alex and Maggie seem to simply be holding hands.

"How cute. You guys took a nap" Alex speaks first and then Maggie simply makes kissing sounds with her mouth.  
My face flushes pink and Kara rolls her eyes and then puts her finger to her lips.

"Shhh" she says rather quickly "if you guys wanna stay then by all means do , but Lena is very sleepy and we have a lot of work to do later so....." Kara looks up to them and they all shrug and sit down under the tree. Winn laying on mon els lap while mon el allows his self to slump against the huge tree. Alex allows Maggie to lay in her lap, as she leans against the tree. I watch them all close their eyes slowly. Kara kisses my forehead and then tells me to go back to sleep. Again I do as I'm told and close my eyes allowing myself to drift back to sleep


	6. Naps or something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! My peeps , there is just a bit of smut in this chapter so ya know enjoy

Kara and Alex had been on my laptop watching cat videos instead of preparing the website for about an hour, so I decided to step outside and make a phone call to john. The phone rang three times and then a deep voice picked up.

"Hello?" I say pretty confused  
The man on the other line clears his throats and replies "hello" back to me , this time his voice is lighter.

"Ah John, are you not up?"  
"No.... I only wake up early for you Lena"  
"Right and I'm not there"  
"You are correct. So, what's up?" 

I can tell he is still sleepy and probably rubbing his eyes and yawning quietly. He never got any sleep it would seem with me. I always suggested he sleep in but he always proclaimed that he had a job to do and sleeping wasn't gonna get that job done.

"The girl , Kara she is just am-"  
"Wait" John cuts me off quickly "Kara? You guys are on first name bases?"  
"Well yes.... actually it's so much more than just being on first name bases... I've been her for weeks and I'm starting to love her .... to love this family .... this place"

I can hear johns feet hit the floor hard, he had stood up quickly and the thump was rumbling the house. 

"You guys are dating? You , rich Lena Luthor are dating good ole country farm loving Kara danvers?" I can hear john laughing hard in my ear.  
"You are correct" my face flushed pink and I couldn't help but laugh a bit myself.

"She's great. Very sweet and extremely smart" I say as I leak my back against the wall.  
"You are head over hills aren't you"   
"I am , I really am john"

Kara comes around the corner and wraps her arms around my neck slowly and begins to rub the back of my head softly.

"Whose that babe" she says rather loudly.   
"It's john... my friend" I say before kissing her forehead.

John makes like sounds in my ear and I make a mental note to remind him that , that wasn't very adult of him. He says he has to go and be single and lonely and that he'd talk to me later. The phone disconnects in my ear and I place it into my pocket. Kara watches me put my phone away and begins to whine.

"Babeeeeeeeee"   
"What?" I was very aware that she was about to request something go her way.  
"I don't wanna work today. We've been working for days! Can we just a nap or something?"  
"What's or something?" I ask   
"Oh ya know " Kara kisses my neck and my breath gets sucked in.  
"Oh" I say "let's nap or something then"

Kara smiles and walks towards the steps never letting go of my hand as she ascend up the steps. She walks past many rooms, she even walks past the room I had been sleeping in. She stops infront of a door at the end of hall and turns around and wraps her arms back around my neck. Instinctively i place my arms around her waist and pull her close. Her lips meet with mine quickly and my entire life became a blur. All I could think about was her. Kara let's one arm lose from my neck and turns the knob to push open her door. The door flies open and she walks back wards into her room. The bed is only inches away and before I know it we are both leaning down and then finally laying onto the bed completely. I leave Kara laying on the bed and stand up. She pouts me crosses her arms but I just laugh.

"Don't be like that darling" I say as I unbutton my pants and push them down over my knees then my ankles and finally off my feet. I slowly unbutton my shirt and let it fall casually to the ground. Stepping over to Kara again I figure I can take her stuff off too since I was already up. I unbutton her pants and pull them down the same way I had done mine , then I go to unbutton her shirt. Clearly Kara doesn't mind because she doesn't argue or protest, she just giggles every time my hand connects with some skin.   
I toss her clothes to the side just as I had done mine. I kiss Kara's stomach softly and then begin to kiss her thighs. Kara sucks her breath in and has some trouble finding want to do with her hands. I nibble on the insides of her thighs softly before snaking my hands into her panties and pulling them down and off her.   
I notice that she is already wet and I smile to myself at the fact that I could make her so moist this quickly. I rub my thumb over her clit softly and she moans deeply. I pull my thumb away and go back to planting soft kisses on her thighs. I can hear her grunt loudly clearly ignored with me.  
I go back to give her swollen clit some attention. My fingers circle softly and slowly around her clit before slipping one finger in , and then two. My tongue flattens over Kara's clit. I suck and lick as Kara jolts her hips against my tongue and fingers. Her hands finding a place in my hair and pulling hard. I didn't seem to mind though, because that didn't stop me at all. Kara pleads with me that she's gonna come and I quickly pick up my pace. Kara's hips jolt up twice as an orgasm over takes her entire body. She says my name in between moans, and I watch as she comes down from her sex high. I pull my fingers out of her and put them in my mouth. I sit on the bed and pull her into my lap. Her breathing Is still quick so I don't rush her to say anything. I lean down and kiss her forehead softly. Her entire body was beaded with sweat but I didn't mind at all. She smiles at me softly and reaches up to touch my cheek. I lean down and she kisses my lips softly.

"So" she says still breathing hard "how about that nap?" 

I chuckle rather loudly and nod before pulling the covers down so she can climb into them.


	7. Everything's up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short , sorry!

The website was up and running and I had used a ton of my money to work with a animal shelter and find homes for these lonely little cuties. Alex and Maggie had been in charge of the food products for animals of all sorts and seemed to be having the most fun out of all of us. Mon el , James , hank and Winn were in charge of both the animals and the website. Winn did most of the website work while mon el and James simply messed around with the animals making sure that they were feed and happy. Meanwhile hank kind of just watched the three younger men, tossing them glares every time they did something out of line. Kara and I stood in the middle of her farm watching all the stuff going down. Every now and then Kara would check in on everyone. Asking if anyone needed help and always being told "no".   
I was in charge of getting the adoptions together for the animals. I was amazed that I had picked such a great animal shelter seeing as though I'd never even had a pet fish in my life time. There were all kinds of animals getting adopted cats, dogs , birds , fishes , turtles , snakes and even lizards. A young girl spotted a baby pig that Kara was holding in her hand and thought it was also an animal up for adoption. The little girl had her heart set out on that pig and Kara only sighed and told her that she could have him. She gave the little girl the pig with out any thought. 

"You are soft" I push her softly   
"The softest" Winn grabs Kara by the shoulder and shakes her lightly.  
"See Winn agrees" I say turning back to the adoption papers.

Kara pushes the papers away from me and sits on the table. 

"The work day is over Ms.Luthor" 

She was right the day had slowed down immensely. The last person we had was the girl who desperately wanted the pig. All in all we had a great turn out and this was just the first day. Kara's idea had worked. This was something she'd be remembered for.

"Well, you are right" I say standing up "so how was everyone's first day?"

"Amazing. Okay I hugged so many animals today" mon el links his arms with winns

"Thank you guys for helping" Kara looks as if she is about to cry. I grab her hand and she smiles at me.  
"This means a lot to me guy" she gestured towards us all with her hands.

Alex comes and wraps her arm around her sister , and I let go of her hand allowing them to fully have their sibling moment. Alex ruffles Kara's hair and messes it up a bit, Kara pushes her sister off of her and laughs. I watch them in amazement. They were truly a family. For a moment I was reminded of my lack of family. Maggie stands beside me and nudges me softly. 

"They are great aren't they?" Her Alabama twang hits me smack in my face.

I nod in agreement. "They really are"

I turn around and start to make my way back to the house from the center of the field. The whole aspect of family was hard for me to grasp. I didn't have a family , I had john. That was all I had. Half way to the house I feel someone grab at my arm. It was Kara.

"Lena , are you okay?" Kara's hand is on my shoulder.   
I turn around quickly and place a huge smile on my face. "I'm great" 

Kara clearly doesn't believe anything I've said. She just looks at me as if I was insane for thinking she'd fall for such a silly excuse.

"The work day was great, so what's wrong?" She wraps her arms around my waist and kisses my forehead softly.

I sigh and actually let myself smile. How could I even be remotely upset if she was gonna give me forehead kisses? I fix her hair and laugh. Alex had really done a number on her hair.  
"You and Alex" I say my words catching in my throat.  
Confused , and intrigued Kara cocked her head to the side to get a better look at me. 

I clear my throat. "I just .... I've never had a family..... uh my m-mom .... mom has never loved me" 

I could feel the tears coming and I tried my hardest to blink them away. I didn't want Kara to see me cry. I was supposed to be this strong women that she had called on for help , and here I was on the verge of tears. Upset because the family she so heartedly clung to would never be in my future.

"Lena, my love" the palm of her hand is softly placed on my cheek "my family is your family. What's mine is yours .... always" 

She closes the small space in between us with a kiss.


	8. Last dinner

"Lena Lena Lena!" 

I'm being pushed and shoved and hit repeatedly. My eyes were still shut and I wasn't in the mood to open them. The voice that was pestering me wasn't Kara , it seemed to be James. I threw my hands in the air and waved wildly hoping that my hand would connect with James face, and he would leave me alone to sleep in peace. But to my dismay James only swatted my hands away and continued to push me closer to the edge of the bed. Suddenly I hit the hard ground with a loud thud , my eyes flying open.

"Rude" I say as I stand up and place my hand on my aching back.

"Well you weren't getting up" he laughs at himself clearly amused with what he had just done.   
"Does anyone around here sleep?" I say as I rub my eyes.

James shrugs and points towards the door. 

"Okay okay, I'm going" I walk out in front of him and go through the door. He quickly follows behind me. As usual in the weeks I had been staying at the danvers house I could smell food. And as usual James threw his arm around my shoulder and that's how we walked down the stairs. It was like something out of a family sitcom. 

"What time is it?" I glance at the window just above the stairs and notice that it was dark outside.

"7:00 ... you've been sleep all day" James says casually before reaching the bottom two and letting me go.

"Geez. Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I say standing at the last step.

James rolls his eyes and implies that I ask way too many questions. He grabs my hand and pulls me from the bottom step. He leads me into the kitchen and all I see are candles. The lights were dimmed. I look to the corner and see Kara standing to the side.

"What is this?"

"Well you've been a lot of help , and we appreciate it. So we set up a little going away party / group date for you" Winn is excited and just bomb rushed everyone so that he could speak first.

I look around the room and see Alex's hands laced in Maggie's. Winn is sitting in a seat next to mon el , while mon el lays his shoulder on his boyfriends shoulder. And to my left was a girl I'd never seen before. Short with black hair. She wore a tight red dress and black heels. Intrigued I turned to Kara to know more about this mystery women but Kara only throws up her hands and points to James.

"Oh this is Lucy" James holds his hand out to the young women whose name I had just learned and she obediently walks over to him and laces her hand into his.

"It's nice to meet you" Lucy holds out her free hand to shake my and I comply willingly

Kara comes up from behind me and hugs me softly.

"We are grateful for you" she says softly in my ear.

I turn around to face her and tears swell in my eyes. I had just realized that this was my last day with this family , with these people. That tomorrow I would be back on a plane and soon sitting in my spacious office in New York City, and this state of country twang and farms would be over. My job was done. But in the process of doing a job , I had fallen in love. I had fallen deeply inlove with an amazing , beautiful and intelligent young women. I try to blink my tears away but fail and they fall relentlessly.

"Oh Lena" Kara wipes my tears away with both her thumbs.

"I am gonna miss this" I say softly before laying my head on her shoulder.

She sighs and pats my back.  
"Lena you can come back" she says this quietly. I can tell that she knows that she is wrong and that this will be the last time I see her. 

"Yeah you can visit" Alex stands to my right now with a huge smile on her face. "We would all like that a lot"

"We agree" Winn and mon el say this at the same time and look at me as if my entire heart is made out of pure gold.

"You are always welcome here , Luthor" James walks over and pats my back, Lucy following quickly behind him. 

"We are gonna miss you city" Maggie chuckles lightly and everyone follows in suit. 

By now I am sobbing and my chest is heaving up and down. I had found a family and now that was over and done with. I felt lost and I couldn't seem to breath correctly.

"I just ... I l-love you guys s-s-so much" my words catch in my throat and I struggle to talk through sobs.

"Shhhhh" Kara rubs my back and smooths down my hair. "It's okay"

Alex comes and wraps her arms around me first and then everyone else comes and does the same. I'm in one big group hug sobbing softly. 

"Come on city, you've still got one more day with us country folk" Maggie says , after being the first to let go.

I laugh and nod. Pulling my arms away from Kara and wiping at my eyes trying to get myself together. Finally feeling like i can with stand a normal conversation I sigh.

"Well , country folk .... let's eat" I say


	9. City's time is up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying or nothing y'all

Today was the day. My plane was set for 2:30pm. I had gotten my flight changed to a later time so that I could get all my final goodbyes out the way. The night had been full of laughs and corny jokes passed around the family's kitchen table. The morning had been long and drawn out. The time was winding down and it was 11:00. We all sat out on the porch drinking lemonade that Kara and Alex's mom had made. Covering our eyes to the bright sun. Kara's head was placed on my shoulder, she hadn't spoken much of anything all morning long. She was clearly trying to grasp the fact that I'd be leaving in a few hours. I squeeze her shoulder softly trying my hardest not to think about the sweet face I'd never see again.

"Well city, its almost time" Maggie's hands are laced into her belt loops and she stands behind us leaning on the houses frame.

I only nod. I was aware of the time , I was aware that my time was almost up. I was aware that I'd be leaving soon. I was fully aware and it sort of upset me. I sigh and stand up.  
"We should go to the air port now Kara?" I say holding my hand out towards her.  
Kara just sighs sadly and grabs my hand , pulling her self up slowly.  
Alex stands up quickly and wraps her arms around my squeezing tightly. I can feel the air leave my lungs.

"Be safe Lena! I'll miss you" Alex let's go off me and pats my back.

Maggie throws the toothpick she had , had placed between her lips and tossed it over the porches edge before approaching me slowly.  
"city ..... it's been a pleasure" she say before pulling me into the softest hug I've ever felt.

James stands beside me and say nothing he just pats my back and gives me a look. He had already told me to text him every day otherwise he was going to come and find me in New York and get into a good ole country fight with me. Hank allows everyone to hug me before he stands up and approaches me with the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"You were an amazing addition to this family of friends , and so much more. We are grateful to have had you spend even a little time with us ..... Lena Luthor" he doesn't get a chance to hug me because I quickly wrap my arms around him.  
Kara backs away from the commotion of the goodbyes and walks to the care slowly as if the weight of the world is weighing her down. Seeing her slow departure from the group I toss out some more goodbyes and then head off in the same direction that she was going in.  
We reached the car and Kara still said nothing she simply unlocked the car door and got in on the driver seat. I hopped in the passenger side and with out even a single word we were off , on the high way.

***************************************

Kara parks in the parking lot of the huge airport and shuts the car off. She turns and looks at me and smiles for the first time today. I lean over and kiss her cheek. My time with her was at its lowest and soon I'd be on a plane and far far far way from this country place. Kara looks me over and I can feel my heart beat thumping in my chest. I wanted to get out of the car , get out of the situation, get out of this staring war with Kara that made my throat close and my heart beat uncontrollably fast. Before I know it my hand is on the car door handle and the door itself flies open, hot air flying in and hitting my face. Kara's eyes sadden and I begin to melt in them. I turn away and get out the car, Kara does the same after she opens the trunk of the car up from the inside.  
She grabs my suit case with easy and places it on the ground pulling the handle up for me. She goes to the back seat and comes back around the car with a cowboy hat.

"for you" she says  
I willingly took the hat and placed it on my head with excitement.  
"Now you look like a country girl" Kara says softly her eyes following my entire outfit.

I only nod. "Thanks Kara. For everything."  
She nods and tries her hardest to maintain eye contact with me.

"Kara .... I ..... I ..... I love you" I say this with uncertainty, not because i wasn't sure if I truly was inlove with this girl but because I wasn't sure if telling her was the right thing to do.  
Kara only smiles like an idiot and presses her palms against my cheeks, her fingers idly pressing into the back of my neck. She pulls my head closer and moves her body in to destroy the space between us. She kisses me softly, with passion and remorse and I smile but my eyes swell up with tears.  
"I love you too Lena" she says finally after pulling away from the kiss and hugging me tightly.

We pull out of the hug and I grab the handle to my suitcase. She squeezes my shoulder and points towards the doors leading into the huge air port.  
"Well, you've got a plane to catch" she says her voice cracking.  
"I guess you're right" I kiss her cheek one last time and head off towards the door not daring to turn back and look at Kara's face in fear that I'd break down. I walked slowly and stared only straight ahead as my tears begin to fall making my vision blurry and unreliable.

This was it. My time was up.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my fave fics that I've started writting!! Good things to come! 
> 
> Please leave comments!!!


End file.
